Returning Regular/Plot Details
Category:Plot U=You, J=Jerry, P=Peter, G=George (Barton Regular) Taking Quest FROM [[Missing Mika/Plot Details|Missing Mika]] >>Subtlety? Me? Hmm... : >>Awesome, I love saving people! :J: Excellent! I need someone who can get in and out without raising any alarm. The fact that you were able to get up to the cliffs without arousing suspicion from Blaze or her 'spirits' makes me think you can do this. :U: Who would be alarmed by a rescue? I'd think they would be glad to see us. :J: Usually, but when you rescue someone from a cult the other members of the cult are pretty hostile. :U: Err... cult? :J: Did I say cult? I meant to say 'True Believers!' The ones awaiting the return of the Zurg at the top of the hill overlooking the Old Aqueduct. :U: I don't get it. I'm supposed to rescue all of them? From what? :J: No, not all of them. Just my idi... my misguided brother. He's joined them, the problem is he's already taken an oath of loyalty to the Barton Regulars and that's not the sort of thing you just opt out of. Now it's up to me to get him back. :>> If he's your brother can't you just talk to him and get him to come back? ::J: He swore an oath and I'll not have our family dishonored because he thinks the Zurg are coming back. Besides, he can wait for the Zurg in a suit of armor just as well as he can wait in a white cloak. ::J: Head up to the clearing where the True Believers await the return of the Zurg, talk with my brother, and convince him to leave the clearing. I will have someone ready to take him back to Barton Town. ::U: Sounds easy enough. How will I recognize him? ::J: Ask for him by name, he's Peter. ::U: Great, I'll get right on it. :>> No way. If you want your brother back you'll have to kidnap him yourself. ::J: I thought I made it clear that I couldn't. Very well, if you see fit to reconsider I'll be here looking for someone to help. ::ends, talking to him again below ::J: Please! Help me return my family to honor! ::>>Fine (something… - NEED THIS OPTION) ::: ::>> You're on your own. I'm no kidnapper. :::J: Peter. He should be easy to find. :::granted!? I think this is a glitch quest… that's all he said to me, nothing else, and then the quest was on my PDA >>Maybe later. : Completion (Finding Peter) P: The Zurg will be our savior! They will come for us and take us into the heavens! >> Err... yep. :P: Have you come to join with us in awaiting the return of our extraterrestrial saviors? :>> Not exactly. ::P: What would bring you to this clearing, if not for the embrace the Zurg offer to True Believers? ::>> To be honest, I'm just lost. Do you think you could show me the way out of here? :::P: Strange. I can accompany you as far as the bottom of the hill, but no farther. I cannot stray too far from the other Believers. ::>> I just wanted to see the crazies for myself. :::P: It is a sign of a weak and faithless mind to dismiss as insanity that which one cannot comprehend. I believe this conversation is over, friend. :::ends :::P: I thought I told you to get outta here. :::ends :::AT [[Returning Regular/Plot Details#Main Options|Main Options]] ::>>You have abandoned your post with the Barton Regulars! Your brother sent me to return you to your rightful play, in Barton Town. :::P: You tell my brother to mind his own business, and get out of here before I tell the rest of the Believer's we have an interloper. :::ends :::AT [[Returning Regular/Plot Details#Main Options|Main Options]] :>> I don't know. I really don't have enough information at this point. ::P: The Zurg will return, bringing SALVATION to the True Believers. What else is there to know? ::>> How about when they're returning? :::P: They will return when we are prepared to accept then and worthy of ascension. :::>> Hmm, sounds like it might be a while. Think you could help me bring my things up this hill for the wait? ::::P: I'm not supposed to leave the clearing... though, I suppose nobody would begrudge my leaving for five minutes to help another follower. Very well, lead on. :::>> So you're just going to sit around and wait for an indefinite period of time? You've gone mad! ::::P: It is a sign of a weak and faithless mind to dismiss as insanity that which one cannot comprehend. I believe this conversation is over, friend. ::::ends ::::P: I thought I told you to get outta here. ::::ends ::::AT [[Returning Regular/Plot Details#Main Options|Main Options]] :::>> Peter, you can wait just as easily in Barton Town. You must return and live up to your oath. ::::P: You tell my brother to mind his own business, and get out of here before I tell the rest of the Believer's we have an interloper. ::::ends ::::AT [[Returning Regular/Plot Details#Main Options|Main Options]] ::>> Salvation through insanity. An interesting concept :::P: It is a sign of a weak and faithless mind to dismiss as insanity that which one cannot comprehend. I believe this conversation is over, friend. :::stops talking to you :::P: I thought I told you to get outta here. :::ends :::AT [[Returning Regular/Plot Details#Main Options|Main Options]] ::>> What about duty, Peter. Your oath to the Barton Regulars cannot be discarded and beckons you to Barton Town :::P: You tell my brother to mind his own business, and get out of here before I tell the rest of the Believer's we have an interloper. :::ends :::AT [[Returning Regular/Plot Details#Main Options|Main Options]] >> What? Do you have any idea how crazy you sound? :P: It is a sign of a weak and faithless mind to dismiss as insanity that which one cannot comprehend. I believe this conversation is over, friend. :stops talking to you :P: I thought I told you to get outta here. :ends :AT [[Returning Regular/Plot Details#Main Options|Main Options]] >> What are you doing out here, Peter? You took an oath to the Barton Regulars! Duty demands you return to Barton Town. :P: You tell my brother to mind his own business, and get out of here before I tell the rest of the Believer's we have an interloper. :ends :AT [[Returning Regular/Plot Details#Main Options|Main Options]] Main Options >> I know... problem is that I'm lost. Think you could show me the way? :Lost? Very well, I can escort you as far as the bottom of the hill but you're on your own beyond that. >> I've been thinking, I was too harsh. This whole salvation thing is starting to make a lot of sense. Do you think you could help me carry my things up the hill so I could join you in waiting for the return of the Zurg? :P: I'm not supposed to leave the clearing... though, I suppose nobody would begrudge my leaving for five minutes to help another follower. Very well, lead on. >> Sorry, I'll be on my way. :ends Completion (meeting with George (Barton Regular) G: Aha! You got Peter to come down! U: Yes. I trust you can manage him back to Barton Town? P: What?! You tricked me!! Curse you, name. G: You leave name alone, Peter. It's long passed time you returned to your duties. P: But... the Zurg are coming! G: Don't start with that, I'm not interested in that fantastical nonsense. Just follow me back to Barton Town and don't try to fight or run, you'll just make it hard on yourself. P: Don't worry, George, I still remember all the beatings you gave me in training. That's probably why my brother sent you. G: Probably. name, thanks for your help. I can handle getting Peter back to Barton Town, but could you let Jerry know of our success? I'd appreciate it. U: Sure thing, George. I'll head right over to him. G: Great... well, take care. Let's get moving, Peter. After Completion J: I received word from my men that my brother has returned to Barton Town and is preparing for duty. My deepest thanks, interpolated. U: I hope he didn't put up much of a fight on the way back... I kind of tricked him into leaving the clearing. J: Nah, once he saw the other Regulars he knew it was time to return to duty. My brother might be flighty, but he's not dumb. U: Cool. Anything else, or should I head back to Mark? J: I have no more tasks for you, perhaps you should return to Mark and see if he has any. I will inform him of how helpful you have been, though there is no doubt he has already noted the return of Peter.